WWE on Facebook 4
by CannibalHolocaust
Summary: Edge on eBAY? Hardy in the closet? Batista's breasts? THIS COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING... WWE IS ON FACEBOOK!


**Jeff Hardy - Matt Hardy** Oh god Matt….I just hit Mark with a chair and now I'm hiding in a closet near Vince's office … please send help….and maybe some motivational skittles.

**Matt Hardy** Jeffrey Nero Hardy is in the closet.

**Jeff Hardy - Matt Hardy** WHAT! NO! D: that's just mean.

**Matt Hardy - Jeff Hardy** ….Says the boy who constantly hacks my Facebook account in order to write penis related statuses.

**Matt Hardy -The Undertaker** The kid is hiding in a closet near the big man's office, just so you know.

**Jeff Hardy - Matt Hardy** OHMYGODWHYWOULDYOUDOTHAT! D: Fuck Shit Balls! AHHRRGGHH! He's gunna find me now. God I hate you soooo much Matt, you stupid Poo! : davfjvdbvkjdfb

**Matt Hardy - Jeff Hardy** *shrugs*Have fun :)

**Miz** Fuuuccckkkingg hell why is it so hot here my face is like…liquidising.

**John Morrison - Miz **Sorry…should I leave? ;)

**Bree Bella** Likes "the awkward moment when your twin calls you ugly" 

**Shawn Michaels - Hunter Helmsly** I can't find your toilet so imma just pee on your floor.

**Zack Ryder** I'm so bored, I was about to run around the house naked but then I drank a bottle of Windex and it stopped me form…streaking. Heh heh.

**Curt Hawkins - Zack Ryder** –facepalm-, This is why we can't have nice things.

**Hunter Helmsly - Shawn Michaels** Wait..what? NO! NONONONONONON!

**Big Show** Just took the 'Which WWE Superstar/Diva are you?' quiz and got "Kelly Kelly" Click here to see who you get!

**Big Show** Yes! I knew it! :D!

**Kelly Kelly - Big Show** D:! WHAT! WHAT IS THIS!

**Maryse - Kelly Kelly** THIS IS….. SPARTA!

**Melina - Batista** Can I come over and fondle your voluptuous boobies?

**Michelle McCool - Batista** Me to! I want in on this fondling!

**Melina - Michelle McCool** GTFO! Go find your own boobs to fondle!

**Michelle McCool - Melina** BUT THERE ARE NO BOOBS MORE VOLUPTUOUS THAN THAT THAT LIE ON THE VAST CHEST OF BATISTA!

**Batista - Michelle McCool **AHHRGGHH! I DON'T HAVE BOOBS! Djhoieahvlsahlh

**William Regal - Batista** You good sir, are in DENIAL!

**Batista - William Regal** URGH! OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

**Cody Rhodes** *fondles batista*

**Goldust - Cody Rhodes** OMG YOU SICK BASTARD!

**Goldust** *also fondles Batista* ..I'm starting to see the appeal to this.

**Batisa - Goldust** KEEP YOUR GODAMN PISS COLOURED HANDS AWAY FROM MY CHEST YOU REPULSIVE PIECE OF CRAP!

**Goldust - Batista** Fuck you, I'm Beautiful!

**Paul London** Has just discovered the wonders of eBAY! YAY!

**Brian Kendrick - Paul London**….Oh shit. Fuck.

**Brian Kendrick** WHO THE FUCK SHOWED PAUL eBAY!

**Ashley Masschero - Brian Kendrick** OH GOD I'M SORRY! I WASN'T THINKING!

**Brian Kendrick - Ashley Masschero** DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

**Ashley Massachero - Brain Kendrick** *wails loudly*

**Paul London - Brain Kendrick** Bro, there's a couch going for 20 on eBAY. I've got to buy this shit.

**Brian Kendrick - Paul London** WE DON'T NEED A GODAMN COUCH!

**Paul London - Brian Kendrick** But dude…It's going for 20…it's a sweet ass bargain.

**Edge - Paul London** Buy it…it's a totally sweet bargain…you can't let this shit slip away…

**Brian Kendrick - Edge **OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!

**Edge - Brian Kendrick** Dude…..this is one seriously toasty bargain…I gotta help a brother out.

**Brian Kendrick - Edge** Then why don't YOU buy it!

**Edge - Brian Kendrick** …I would.. *sob* but Jay has hidden my credit cards.

**Christian - Edge** No eBAY for you.

**Edge - Christian** WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!

**Christian - Edge** It's for your own good man.

**Edge - Christian** LIES! LIIIEEEESSSS!

**Lita - Trish Stratus** So… facebook informs me that you are a man … have you been keeping something from me?

**Trish Stratus - Lita** Yes, I'm sorry…I've been hiding my sausage all this time.

**Lita - Trish Stratus** How could you keep something like this from me! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

**Trish Stratus - Lita** I'M SORRY! *sobs* I JUST WANTED YOU TO ACCEPT ME!

**Lita - Trish Stratus** OUR RELATIONSHIP IS BUILT ON LIES! I..I CAN'T BE WITH SOMEONE WHO LIES THIS MUCH..IT'S OVER TRISH! We're through.

**Trish Stratus - Lita** FINE! I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY!

**Lita - Trish Stratus** HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT! *sobs*

**Trish Stratus - Lita** *walks away*

**Matt Hardy - Lita** ….would this be a bad time to inform you that I have a vagina?

**Lita - Matt Hardy** …..

**Trish Stratus - Matt Hardy** …

**Matt hardy - Trish Stratus** OH COME ON!

**Lita - Matt Hardy** …go away Matt…this doesn't concern you.

**Matt Hardy - Lita** D:

**Paul London** I..i..I JUST GOT OUT BIDED ON THE COUCH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU PEANUTCONSUMER48!

**Brian Kendrick - Paul London** Thank Fuck.

**Christian - Edge** Peanut consumer48….

**Edge** …O.O oh Shit.

**Christan - Edge** You come over here. RIGHT NOW. And give me that goddamn Mastercard.

**Edge - Christian** But I neeeeed ittttt!

**Christian - Edge** Now.

**Edge - Christian** *wails*


End file.
